Gran Error
by Kamy Black M
Summary: OneShot.Situado en Luna Nueva ¿Que pasaria si despues de dos años, Edward regresa, pero encuentra a Bella en un Hospital Psiquiatrico? ¿Que pasaría si es demasiado tarde para salvar al amor de su vida...?


Éste es un Oneshot, en donde escribo la mínima parte de mi coraje, porque Edward dejó a Bella en "Luna Nueva", y también porque me hizo llorar media hora.

**Aclaración**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me tome la libertad de escribir mi idea con su obra maestra "Crepúsculo"

Dos años, dos años; me repetía mentalmente, pensando en como pude aguantar tanto tiempo lejos de mi Bella, como pude hacer para soportar, el no escucharla decir mi nombre en sueños, seguido de un suave "Te Amo"; o no ver su hermoso rostro en la mañana, con su pelo enmarañado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, la hacían ver tan adorable.

Cada día me permitía recordar, su hermoso rostro pálido, escuchar su acelerado corazón cuando la tocaba, cuando la besaba, en el momento que sus dulces labios hacían contacto con los míos, y luego, sin permiso y atormentándome, venían los recuerdos de su cumpleaños

Imagino que es lo que habría pasado, que es lo que le hubiera hecho a mi amor, de no ser porque la deje, día tras día me digo que eso es lo mejor que pude haber hecho, que eso es la mejor decisión, ella debería estar feliz, bien, estaría graduada, algún día se casaría,_ eso es lo que quiero, eso es lo que quiero_, me repetía, estando cada vez menos seguro de eso

A veces, me permito pensar en como hubiera sido mi vida junto a ella, que hubiera pasado de haberme quedado _estaría muerta_ o _estaría en el horrible mundo de la inmortalidad_, me decía mi mente, pero… una vida junto a ella, una larga vida juntos, un "felices para _**siempre**_", eso seria mas de lo que alguna vez pudiera imaginar, pero le estaría arrebatando un futuro, le estaría arrebatando a su familia, hijos, y una vejez

Eso es lo que yo no podría darle, y por eso fue una buena decisión el dejarla, el abandonarla haciéndole creer que no la quería, mientras que la amo con cada fibra que compone mi horrible piel de granito, indestructible, fría, y horrenda piel de monstruo

Si hubiera una manera de estar una vez mas con ella, de verla, de comprobar si es feliz, tal vez si volviera… ¡No! Me dije a mi mismo, _no permitas que tus pensamientos vallan mas allá de lo que deberían_.

Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi teléfono celular… otra vez ¿Y ahora que quieren? Estuve dispuesto a dejarlo sonar, pero luego pensé que podría ser algo importante, así que conteste

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?— pregunte de forma brusca

—Edward, sé que estás mal, y no quieres que te molesten—empezó a decir Alice

—Si, estás en lo cierto, no quiero que me molesten—gruñí

—Esta bien, solo será un minuto—suplicó, y algo en su voz, me dijo que estaba algo preocupada

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿le pasó algo a Esme, a Carlise?—pregunte a punto del colapso, si es que a un vampiro le podría pasar tal cosa

—Ellos están perfectos, se trata de Bella—susurro algo melancólica

—¿Le sucedió algo a ella? Por favor Alice, dime que no le pasó nada—casi grite, empezando a desesperarme

—Ese es el problema—apunto, algo histérica, parece que estaba molesta

— ¿De que hablas? ¡Maldita sea Alice! Dime de una vez que es lo que pasa—dije desesperado, estoy seguro que si algo le hubiera pasado, yo ya no tendría nada por lo que _vivir_; de un momento a otro, empece a entrar en pánico, ¿y si le pasó algo? ¿y si tubo un accidente? ¡Ho, por Dios!

—Relájate, por favor, el problema es que no puedo ver su futuro, sé que no quieres que me meta, pero es que es muy raro, no la puedo ver, y por lo tanto, no sé si está bien, pero… a todo esto, ¿sabes que día es?—pregunto Alice, ¿Qué pasaba si no la podía ver? ¿y si le pasa algo, o necesita ayuda? Ahora tengo una razón para ir, pero… si vuelvo, ¿tendré oportunidad de seguir a delante una vez que la vea? ¿y si ya hizo su vida, y por lo tanto… me olvidó? ¿y si es feliz? Hoy cumplen exactamente dos años desde que la deje, quizás ya se fue, quien sabe—Edward, ella no te olvido tan rápido, lo sabes perfectamente, así que no dudes más, y vuelve y comprueba si está bien, solo mírala, ve si esta bien, y si es feliz , te dejare de molestar, y tu puedes salir de su vida para siempre

—¿Y si no es feliz?—pregunte, haciéndome una idea de lo que pasaría, si ella aun me amara, quizás yo pudiera…¡No!

—En ese caso, no tendrías que ser tan estúpido de nuevo, y tomar decisiones por ambos, porque bien sabes que eso fue una mala idea—recriminó, y yo me podía hacer una idea, si ella no era feliz, entonces mis intentos fueron en vano, y sufrimos ambos, por una decisión que tome yo por los dos, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que ella estuviera mejor, feliz, y quizás también tendría un… novio, dolía aún mas esas palabras, causando un dolor que cruzaba desde mi muerto corazón, y pasaba por mi garganta, incluso peor que una sed de dos meses

—Alice, sabes bien que lo que hice fue para protegerla, para que n…

—Para ahí Edward, ¿no te has puesto a pensar? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado? Ciertamente se habría convertido en lo que somos, pero tu no has pensado en sus sueños, ella sabia perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba, y Tú, la forzaste a hacer algo que ella no quería—me reprocho, ya me estaba cansando de esto

—Déjame en paz Alice, no pedí tu opinión, ya bastante mal me siento aquí, por haber dejado a lo único que me mantenía vivo, ¿solo eso me querías decir?—pregunte enfadado, la verdad es que no quería hacer ilusiones, y eso es precisamente lo que me estaba dando Alice, porque todo seria fácil si volviera, si ella solo estuviera triste y me dejara entrar en su vida nuevamente, hasta pediría perdón de rodillas

—Ve a Forks, y averigua, mira si es feliz, y si lo es, como te dije, mantente lejos, pero si no… por favor Edward, solo _hazlo_! Sé que estás mal por todo esto, pero en verdad, yo no la puedo ver, y eso significa que está sometida a cualquier peligro, piénsalo, Victoria puede volver—gruñi en cuanto menciono su nombre, pero la deje seguir—quizás pueda tener un accidente, quizas la cace algún vampiro _carnívoro_, quizás este demasiado deprimida y haga algo estúpi…

—Alice, ella me lo prometió—gruñi, y me quede de pronto pensando y no confiando tanto a su palabra, Bella es tan impredecible

—Esta bien, solo te lo ruego, Edward, vé, antes de que sea demasiado tarde—y con esto, me cortó, dejándome en un inmenso lio de pensamientos, debatiéndome internamente entre, o hacer lo correcto, o por una vez hacer lo que mi muerto corazón quiere

Pase los últimos dos días pensando en la posibilidad de volver, porque ciertamente Alice tiene razón, ¿y que si le pasa algo? ¿y que, si en vez de hacerle bien, le hice mal con mi partida? Pero había una pregunta mucho mas importante, ¿Sería yo capaz de volver a la oscuridad inmensa, sin volver a verla jamás? Pero no podía pensar en mi, sino en Bella, de verdad podría pasarle algo, y todo sería mi culpa, eso seria algo que no me lo perdonaría nunca, en toda la eternidad

Así que tomé la decisión, iría a Forks, la buscaría, y si estuviera bien, la dejaría, esta vez, para siempre y jamás me entrometería, y claro esta, que ella no se enteraría nunca de mi regreso; pero… si me necesitara no creo ser capaz de alejarme de ella, es decir, no podría irme jamás, y haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla… cualquier cosa

En la noche busque por la cuidad, un par de prendas de vestir, porque las mías no estaban en condiciones de pasearlas por ahí. Vivo en el medio del bosque, en una cabaña abandonada, allí la pase estos últimos 6 meses desde que dejé el horrible departamento, solamente porque ya no aguantaba mas las mentes de adolescentes enamorados que pasaban por ahí, en verdad que era muy triste eso

Encontré en una tienda cerrada, porque era de noche, unos jeans azules desgastados, una camisa blanca, y unas zapatillas negras; luego de recogerlas, y ponérmelas, deje el dinero por las prendas en el mostrador, solo porque me parecía injusto no pagarlas

Me la pase corriendo alrededor de 4 horas sin detenerme, hasta que pude oler ese efluvio tan característico de los bosques de Forks, cerca pude vislumbrar la mansión de mi familia, ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Llegue a la casa, y me duche, me cambie de ropa por unos pantalones negros, camisa azul y unos zapatos

Mientras corría alrededor del bosque, tuve tiempo para pensar mas, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en volver, ni si tendría el suficiente control de mi mismo como para irme, pero lo que si sabía era que hice mal en dejarla así como así, quizás me odie por lo que le hice pasar, quizás este agradecida por dejarla y ahora está mejor, todas las hipótesis que pensé durante 15 minutos tenían un porcentaje de 90%, de la posibilidad de que se realizara. Sabia que debía ir y solo ver y corroborar que esta bien, sana, saludable y feliz, pero tenia miedo, miedo por lo que encontraría al verla, no podría soportar el verla con otro, seria demasiado masoquista de mi parte hacerlo

_No hay porqué tener miedo_, me decía una y otra vez, _ella esta bien_, ¡claro que está bien! Debo ir, solo una vez mas, y luego marcharme, hacia la soledad, el dolor y la oscuridad en la que se convirtió mi existencia, mi maldita existencia.

Corrí en dirección a su casa, y en menos de 1 minuto llegué a mi destino, la casa al parecer estaba vacía, y algo en su aurora me asustó, estaba como… sin vida y todo estaba en absoluta negrura, ¿y si…? ¡NO! No le podría haber pasado nada a mi Bella, ¿o si? O quizás a Charlie, no, eso no es posible

Decidí dejar de pensar en estupideces, y me dirigí hacia la casa sigilosamente, tome la llave de repuesto, y entre, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, la casa estaba tal y como la recordaba, con la diferencia que habían un par de fotos mas

En un portarretrato, estaba mi Bella en el instituto, pero algo en su mirada me aterro, estaba triste, sin vida, tenia ojeras y estaba mas flaca, parecía decaída, y eso me lleno de culpa, quizás ella no lo supero como yo pensaba que lo haría. Había otra en donde también aparecía ella, pero estaba con alguien a quien no reconocí, era una chica morena de pelo negro que caía en hondas sobre sus hombros, y mi Bella tenia una sonrisa fingida, estaba como forzada a sacarse esa foto y sonreír, sus ojos eran unos pozos que hacían caer a lo mas profundo, a una negrura y tristeza que me helaba de pies a cabeza

Pude sentir el olor de Charlie, y era reciente, pero el de Bella era apenas perceptible, eso me asustó, ¿Por qué Bella se fue de aquí?

Trate de no pensar demasiado, y subí escaleras arriba, a su cuarto, entre despacio, contando cada paso, aunque sabia que no había nadie en casa. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, con la diferencia que faltaba su hermoso olor a fresas, me pasee por la habitación, memorizando cada detalle y comparándolo con el recuerdo de hace dos años, me asuste de que no haya hecho ningún cambio, debería de tener algo nuevo en todo este tiempo, pero no hay que olvidar de que estoy hablando de Bella, pero aun a si…

Me senté en su cama, para luego recostarme y hundir mi rostro en su almohada, aspirando su olor, aunque era bastante _viejo_, pero no lo confundiría con ningún otro, su precioso olor, es inconfundible

Estuve como media hora allí, acostado pensando en mi ángel, pero luego decidí investigar porque ya no vivía mas aquí, asi que me puse a hurgar entre sus cosas, pero no había nada. Mire alrededor de la habitación, hasta que algo capto mi atención, era un cuaderno, de color negro y blanco, parecía viejo, estaba mal cuidado y parecía como si lo hubiesen golpeado muchas veces, fui hasta allí, y lo abrí

_Me dijeron que escribir lo que siento me haría bien, así que aquí estoy:_

_La verdad nunca dije muchas blasfemias, ni nada por el estilo a alguien, pero si al maldito psicólogo, ¡si, maldito! Me insistió tanto para que hablara, ¿pero que le voy a decir? __"estoy deprimida porque mi novio vampiro termino conmigo" , __Ja, ¡por Dios! Y todo culpa de él, todo por él, si tan solo no hubiese sido egoísta, y me hubiera convertido, así podría haber sido su compañera, pero no, él tenia que irse, restregando en mi cara que no me quería, ni que yo era lo suficientemente buena para él_

_Estoy tan triste, pero no puedo evitarlo, amo a Edward con todas mis fuerzas, yo sabia que no era buena para él, entonces, ¿Por qué me siento como si fuera un desperdicio de oxigeno? No puedo evitarlo, me siento como la __mierda, __ quiero morir, pero soy lo suficientemente masoquista para dejarme arrastrar por la locura, sí, me estoy volviendo loca, ¡maldita sea! Y todo por culpa del Dios de Edward Cullen, el chico vampiro que no me ama, el chico vampiro que jugo conmigo, y luego se fue, ¿y saben porque se fue? Porque se aburrió de mi_

_¡Maldita sea! Lo veo cada día, lo veo en mis sueños, lo veo cuando estoy en peligro, lo veo siempre, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, y mucho menos de mi corazón, él tiene grabado en fuego su lugar en el, su lugar en mí_

_Y lo peor de todo es que si un día viniera, yo lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos, le daría la bienvenida, por mas que solo viniera para darme sobras de su cariño, eso no me importaría, ¡por Dios! Daría mi vida por él, y solo por él_

_Bueno, esto es el comienzo "diario", aquí me desahogare toda mi pena, todo mi dolor_

_Adiós y hasta la próxima_

Estoy seguro de que si hubiera podido llorar, ahora lo estaría haciendo, de eso no tengo dudas, estaría sollozando y llorando como un imbécil, y eso es lo que soy, un vil y desalmado imbécil, un monstruo, tome la decisión equivocada, hice algo demasiado horrible. Hice sufrir a mi único y gran amor, la deje sola, pensando que estaría bien, pero no lo estuvo, ¡maldita sea! Soy un idiota, ¿Por qué la deje? ¿Por qué no me di una oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Por qué no le di a _ella_ una oportunidad de ser inmortal?

Di vuelta la hoja, y me puse a leer la siguiente pagina, pero casi me muero de un paro cardiaco, (si es que pudiera tener un corazón que bombee sangre en mi cuerpo) lo que estaba allí, me hizo ver que en verdad fui estúpido:

_Hola de nuevo, quizás sea pesada con mis pesares, pero voy a aclarar que sigo mal, y soy idiota:_

_Me muero cada día que pasa, este dolor es tan agonizante, pero no estoy para hablar de eso, sin embargo hay algo que me tiene aterrada, escuche hablar a mi padre, Charlie, con un psiquiatra, y lo que dijo Charlie acerca de mi, me asusto, para aclarar ,su conversación fue esta, (me tome la libertad de escucharla por el teléfono de mi habitación)_

—_Doctor Usmack, no le llamaría si no fuera una urgencia_

—_¿Qué sucede, Sr Swan?_

—_Me preocupa cada vez mas mi hija, Doctor_

—_En realidad esta en estado depresivo, no me quiso decir nada de su dolor, en la consulta, de hecho dijo bastante cosas en estado defensivo, como si me hubiera metido en algo sumamente secreto, cuando pregunte por Edward, pero dígame, ¿hay algo en especial que le preocupa?_

—_Doctor, a veces habla sola, no se que hacer, parece como si estuviera alguien en su habitación, pero cuando voy a verla, no hay nadie_

—_Entiendo, ¿hay algo mas como eso?_

—_Llora todas las noches, tiene pesadillas, y todas las noches se levanta gritando_

—_Claro, Sr Swan, lamento decirle, pero creo que su hija esta teniendo un trastorno mental_

—_¿Ella esta…?_

—_¿Loca? No lo se, hay que verlo, pero mis cavilaciones me permiten tener la hipótesis de que si, esta demasiado deprimida, quizás necesite un tiempo en el hospital psiquiátrico_

—_Ho… mi Bells, mi hija, ¡maldito desgraciado!_

—_¿Perdón Sr Swan?_

—_Doctor, disculpe, no se lo dije a Usted, sino al malnacido por el cual mi hija esta pasando esto_

—_¿Edward Cullen?_

—_Ese mismo_

_La verdad es que me duele demasiado esto, pero Edward no tiene la culpa, sino yo, por no ser buena para él, por no poder ser capaz de retenerlo, por todo ¡maldita sea! _

_Si es verdad lo que dicen, estoy segura que esta será la ultima vez que escriba, solo tengo tres palabras para decir:_

_Edward te amo…_

Y de hecho, no escribió mas, lo que confirmo sus sospechas, _la metieron en un hospital psiquiátrico_, el dolor en mi pecho era agonizante, metieron a Bella en ese lugar por mi culpa, ¿Por qué? ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué la deje? Que idiota he sido

Ella nunca me dejo de amar, y esas ultimas palabras están grabadas en mi mente, y lo estarán toda la eternidad _Edward te amo _¡maldita sea! Claro que me ama, y yo la deje, la deje

Estuve unos minutos, u horas, en verdad que no lo se, hasta que me digne en pararme, e investigar en donde estaba mi Bella. En la habitación de Charlie, encontré unos números de teléfono, con nombres de doctores, y luego encontré una dirección, ésta quedaba en Port Ángeles

No tarde mucho en llegar, y la dirección me llevo a un hospital psiquiátrico, por no decir un _loquero._ El hospital estaba abierto, por lo cual no me fue necesario tomar medidas… _drásticas_, como romper una puerta, y en verdad, me importaría una mierda que alguien me descubriera, lo primer era mi Bella.

Entre con mi mejor sonrisa, y legue a el centro de atención, donde había una mujer de unos 20 años atendiendo _ho por_ _Dios, ese es un bombón, que pedaso de hermosura, lo que le haría si tuviera una oportunidad con él_ ignore esos pensamientos, y le ofrecí mi deslumbrante sonrisa falsa

—¿Señorita, me preguntaba si aquí se hallaba Isabella Swan?—pregunte cordialmente

—Este… si señor, aquí se encuentra hospitalizada—debió ver algo realmente malo en mi rostro, ya que dejo de pensar en cosas inapropiadas sobre mi

—¿Me podría dar el numero de su habitación?—pregunte preocupado

—No lo se, ¿Usted es alguien cercano a la paciente?—_Di que eres su hermano, di que eres su hermano_ decía en su mente, ¡ya estaba arto de sus pensamientos idiotas!

—Soy su prometido—respondi de forma cortante, ya quería ver a mi Bella

Pude ver su rostro lleno de decepción, mas no me importo, ya que me dejo pasar a su habitación. Era una habitación blanca, de las típicas, y Bella estaba allí, me invadió una gran ola de felicidad al verla, su hermoso cabello chocolate, y sus ojos, al verla mas detenidamente la felicidad se esfumo, y fue remplazada por un sentimiento de culpabilidad, y miedo… miedo a que algo le pasara.

Estaba con la vista perdida, y se mecia hacia delante y atrás, con sus brazos inmovilizados, por su abrigo de fuerza, y su cabello, ahora que lo veía bien, podía notar que estaba descuidado, y no tenia el brillo que solia tener, lo único que me decía que en verdad era ella, era su olor a fresa, y el olor a su sangre.

—¿Era necesario el camisón de fuerza?—pregunte irritado, dirigiéndome a la chica que me acompaño

—A veces se pone histérica, y debemos administrarle una fuerte dosis de calmantes—susurro apenada la mujer

—¿Puede dejarme solo con ella?—pregunte, tratando de que mi voz sonara mas aligerada

—Esta bien—murmuro la mujer, para luego irse cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Me acerque lentamente a Bella, pero ella al parecer no se percato de mi presencia, estaba tan diferente, y todo por mi culpa

—Llegaste temprano—murmuro, mirándome al fin a los ojos, pero éstos lucían sin vida, y me daban una tremenda tristeza

—¿De que hablas?—pregunte confundido

—Siempre llegas a las 8 de la mañana, y a las 5 de la tarde, ahora es la 3 de la tarde, asi que llegaste 2 horas antes—musito como si fuera lo mas obvio, mirándome con una tristeza en sus ojos—tengo que dejarte ir, en verdad estoy loca—susurro, y mi frio corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por la tristeza en la que hablo—debo dejar tu recuerdo, pero yo estoy segura de que estoy rota, y por mas que lo intenten todos, yo se que no van a lograr reponerme, no soy una muñeca, a la cual puedes juntar los pedazos, porque el pedazo mas grande te lo llevaste contigo, ¿Por qué me dejaste?—pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos—estoy verdaderamente trastornada, sé que eres un reflejo de mi subconsciente, como siempre, pero no quiero dejar ir tu recuerdo—susurro mas calmada, como tratando de gravárselo ella misma

¿Soy un reflejo de su subconsciente? ¿en verdad esta tan mal, mi Bella? El solo pensar que no lo esta, hizo como si mil estacas fuesen clavadas a la vez, a través de mi corazón y como si lava estuviese en mi estómago. Dijo que siempre me veía, por lo cual ella debe de tener un tipo de problema con relacionar los objetos reales y los no reales. Y el pensar que fue mi culpa, suma mucho mas al porcentaje de sufrimiento

—Bella, soy yo de verdad, y vine para quedarme contigo, solo dime que hago para que me perdones—dije desesperado, mirándola a los ojos, y acercándome lentamente a ella, pero ella no se movio, es como si ya supiera que lo iba a hacer

—Siempre dices lo mismo, e intentas tocarme, pero es ahí en donde tu mano atraviesa mi piel—susurro con tristeza, al momento que doblaba sus pies, para sentarse mejor

—No, mi amor, soy real, volvi para estar contigo, y aunque se que es algo tarde, quiero enmendar lo que hice—susurre acercándome mas a ella, pero en sus ojos podía ver la desesperanza y tristeza, como si estuviera anticipando esto

—No eres real, pero de igual modo te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas—susurro con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, y en ellos reflejaba el dolor que sentía

—Claro que soy real mi cielo, te amo, por favor, quiero que te recuperes por mi, porque estoy roto por ti, vivo por ti, mi ángel—susurre tratando de convencerla, al momento que tocaba gentilmente su mejilla, ella al contrario de sentir frio o repeler a mi toque, poso su mejilla en mi palma, se sintió tan cálido eso

—Ojala estuviera en mis cinco sentidos—susurro melancólica

—¿De que hablas?—pregunte confundido

—De que estoy loca—susurro con tristeza—no tengo esperanzas de repararme, deberías irte a donde sea que te lleva mi subconsciente –dijo con un humor negro

—No, no, no, me niego a creerlo, tu tienes que reponerte—dije desesperado, mientras la tomaba de los hombros, delicadamente, pero a la vez de manera ruda

—Edward, no eres real, déjame sola con mi tristeza, o mejor, ¿Por qué no me dejan terminar con mi dolor?

—Claro que soy real, Bell… ¿Cómo que terminar con tu dolor?—pregunte un tanto desconcertado, pero a la vez alarmado, la mire fijamente, tratando de leer su mente, aunque claro está, sin éxito alguno.

—Para ser un vampiro, aunque sea en mi imaginación, eres bastante tonto—dijo en un intento de una sonrisa, pero solo salió una extraña mueca, parecía como si no se acordara siquiera como hacerlo.

¿De que hablaba? ¿de que modo terminaría con su sufrimiento? Consiguiéndose otro… o… no, eso no puede ser, ella no lo haría ¿o si?

—Bella, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando—susurre algo desesperado… otra vez, me mataba la incertidumbre

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto inocentemente, la verdad ese gesto provoco miles de cosas en mi, ternura, amor, deseo, si, aunque sea una locura, en ese momento la desee mas que a nada, y no de una manera inocente.

—Bella, mi amor—susurre, pues sabia que le gustaba que le dijera asi, porque cada vez que lo hacia, su corazón latia desbocado, y esta vez no fue la excepción

—Esta bien—suspiró—la manera en la que podría acabar con mi sufrimiento, es terminar mi vida en este mundo, de tal modo no sufrirían tanto, ni yo ni las personas que me quieren—termino en un susurro con pesar—pobre de Charlie, de René, Phil… Jake—suspiró, y una gran ola de dolor me atravesó, ¿ella no lo haría? ¿verdad? ¡No! Jamás se quitaría la vida, sin ella yo simplemente moriría, por segunda vez

—¿Quién es Jake?—pregunte algo molesto, además de por el hecho de que siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido un disparate así

—¿El Edward imaginario esta celoso?—pregunto con picardía, en una sonrisa triste, no había brillo en sus ojos, solo dolor, y eso me mataba

—¿Qué? ¿yo? No… no estoy celoso—dije de repente nervioso—y no soy imaginario, estoy aquí de verdad—susurre insistente, me estaba impacientando y me molestaba que dudara de mi y de su juicio

—Edward, ya sabes que debo…

—No Bella—dije antes de tomar su rostro entre mis manos, y besarla de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, sus labios eran dulces, tibios y suaves, y se movían insistentes sobre los míos, como si quisiera gravárselo en su piel, me abri paso entre su boca, buscando su lengua, y una vez hecho mi cometido, las dos empezaron un juego entre ellas. Todo era perfecto, me encantaba, y en ese preciso momento la desee como nunca antes, y no su sangre, desee _su cuerpo_. Todas las veces que había imaginado volver a sentir ese calor en mis labios y su delicioso sabor, no le hacían justicia, esto era el paraíso

—Edward—susurro, pero entonces me di cuenta de que ella estaba con un camisón de fuerza, y no podía tocarme, ese hecho me lleno de furia, furia contra mi mismo por hacerle esto, porque yo le provoque este sufrimiento, ambos sufrimos en vano

—Perdóname Bella—susurre con tristeza, pero fuimos interrumpidos por unos pasos acercándose a nosotros, estuve tan cerrado en la burbuja con Bella, que no lo fui consciente, hasta que estuvieron detrás de mi

—Joven, el turno de visita termino—susurro la molesta enfermera, mire a Bella, y pude ver en sus ojos la desesperanza _Otra vez te vas_ susurro despacio, sabiendo que lo escucharía, pero no le quise contestar, ya que quería sorprenderla en la noche, volvería y esta vez si que jamás la dejaría, la convertiría, me casaría con ella, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz, y con ello no volver a tomar decisiones por ella.

Casi vuelvo y la saco de allí en brazos al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor, y ¿aceptación? En estos momentos es en los que daría cualquier cosa por saber en lo que pensaba, la mire y dedique un _Te Amo_ articulando los labios, ella solo sacudió la cabeza negando, y suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos, mordía su labio inferior y se mecía hacia adelante y atrás otra vez.

Camine por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos, ignorando todo a mi alrededor; salí al exterior y camine a paso humano por las calles de Port Ángeles, pensando en todo lo sucedido, mi pobre ángel estaba en ese lugar por mi culpa, y a pesar de todo seguía amándome, a pesar de que la hice sufrir y desconfiar de su juicio, sabia y estaba seguro que no estaba trastornada, ella no podía estar enferma, jamás, ella lo era todo para mi, ella era mi vida entera, la amo mas que a cualquier cosa, y esta vez, si que no pensaba arruinarlo.

Ya cansado de caminar tan lento, me dispuse a correr hacia la mansión Cullen, tratando de liberar mi dolor en la velocidad, pero ni eso me funciono, estaba tan arrepentido por lo que le hice pasar en vano _el arrepentimiento no le devolverá la cordura_ me dijo una voz en mi mente, y a pesar de odiarla, tuve que reconocer que tenia razón, nada podía remediar lo que hice, ni recompensarla por su dolor, de eso no me alcanzaría la existencia, jamás me lo perdonaría, pero bien como me dijo mi voz mental, nada le devolverá la cordura, solo hay que hacerla sentir mejor, y me quedaba rogar su perdón.

Una vez en casa, me cambie nuevamente, y sali al bosque para cazar, tratando de descargar mi furia, al costo de 9 árboles, pero ni eso me alivio, solo había una cosa que podía intentar.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo, y me dispuse a llamar a Carlise, quien contesto después de dos timbrazos.

—Hijo, ¿Qué tal ha ido?—pregunto, y supe que estaba al tanto de la llamada de Alice, asi que fui directamente al grano

—Bella esta en un hospital psiquiátrico—susurre con dolor, me merecía cualquier cosa yo, pero ella no, ella era un alma pura y buena, no se merecía pasar por esto.

—¿Cómo esta?—pregunto, y su voz dejo de ser apacible, el amaba a Bella como su hija, y la consideraba parte de la familia, familia la cual yo separe por mi estúpida idea de hacerme el santo y por primera vez hacer algo bien, lo cual me salió fatal.

—Esta mal, no diferencia lo real de lo no real—dije recordando como me había confundido con un sueño, hecho del cual aclare a Carlise también.

—Lo siento, hijo, ¿me necesitas?—pregunto preocupado, su familia era lo mas importante para él, no como para mi que después de todo me deje vencer por el dolor

—Si papá—susurre con pesar, necesitaba a alguien que me dijera que aunque todo estuviera mal, me reconfortara diciendo lo contrario, necesitaba a Bella—¿crees que estará bien?—pregunte algo preocupado

—No lo se hijo, no se con precisión, aparte de que soy cirujano, no psicólogo ni nada por el estilo, pero intentare—trato de calmarme

—¡Con eso no solucionas nada!—grite, mas a mi mismo que a él, sabia que no tenia que tratarlo asi, pero me era inevitable

—Cálmate Edward, saldré enseguida—luego de esto me corto.

Me sentí como lo mierda, estaba ansioso e histérico, no podía pensar con claridad, por lo que me desquite con mi teléfono, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos, hasta que solo quedaron partículas de lo que era un teléfono táctil ultimo modelo, pero no me importaba, no cuando Bella estaba mal y no podía hacer nada.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, hasta que una vez mas estuve frente a ese hospital, agudice mi oído para poder oir lo que hablaban, aunque no era necesario puesto que podía leer sus mentes, algunas eran un lio y estaban asustados, otras pensaban en cuanto faltaba para irse a casa y hacer una fiesta con Luke, ¡que se yo quien era ese! Y otras pensaban en que como José podía haber dejado a María, por la Antonia, quien lo engañaba haciéndole creer que estaba embarazada y se acostaba con Alberto. Estos humanos eran tan estúpidos, aunque no pude saber la razón por la cual unos doctores estaban asustados, imaginándose tras las rejas, eso me desconcertó y no pude saber que crimen cometieron porque su mente era un lio.

Espere escuchar su corazón latir, mientras su sangre me llamaba a gritos, mas no escuche nada, y me asuste. Juro que me asuste, ¿Por qué no escuchaba su corazón?

Entre lo mas rápido humanamente posible, y corri por los pasillos buscando su habitación, me estaba desesperando al no escuchar su corazón, al llegar, la puerta estaba rodeada de doctores y enfermeros, quienes estaban preocupados, pero mas que nada asustados por su pellejo.

—Señor, no puede pasar—me dijo un doctor, haciéndose el rudo, pues no sabia que se estaba metiendo con un vampiro que estaba loco de furia y en cualquier momento podía despedazarlo miembro por miembro

Le mostré mis dientes, y mis ojos se volvieron negro pese a que acababa de cazar, le lance una mirada intimidante—No sabes con quien te metes, el amor de mi vida esta ahí dentro, y si le sucedió algo, te juro por mis 100 años de existencia que te daré caza y te matare, de la forma mas dolorosa que encuentre mientras me regocijo de placer—le susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que alguien mas que él escuchara, poniéndome en evidencia

El hombre se puso pálido y asintió con miedo, le sonreí como si no hubiera pasado nada, y entre a la habitación…

Jamás me odie tanto como ahora, mi vida estaba acostada en una cama y estaba conectada a un monton de tubos, implore a Dios que no le hubiese pasado nada, a pesar de que olía su sangre poniéndose fría y su corazón silencioso

Me acerque a ella, y tome sus manos entre las mías, estaban frias, mas de lo que deberían. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenia ojeras, su cabello estaba algo enredado, y suelto, y a pesar de que estaba demacrada nunca vi a un ser mas hermoso, la amaba mas de lo que alguna vez podría imaginar.

—Te amo Bella, mas que a mi vida—susurre en su oído, y dándole un beso en los labios, los cuales estaban poniéndose azules

Espere a que el dolor llegara, pero en lugar de eso, un vacio se abrió paso en mi pecho, ya no me quedaba nada, el amor de mi vida, la única persona que en verdad me amo ya no está, me dejo solo, sin nadie

Me aferre a su cuerpo lo mas suave que pude, y aspire su aroma, ya no me era apetecible, ella ya no estaba, y se llevo todo con ella, se llevo mis ganas de vivir, y de ser mejor persona, me sentía como la peor criatura del mundo, y lo era, pero tenia esperanzas de que la viviera al lado de mi ángel, de la mujer que amo

Sin embargo ella ya no esta, y era por mi culpa, si yo no me hubiese ido hace dos años nada hubiera pasado, solo el hecho de que ella seria inmortal y compartiría esa inmortalidad a mi lado, siendo ambos felices y llenos de sueños y cosas por vivir

Ahora no tenia razón para existir, ya no. Toda mi existencia es completamente inútil, hice sufrir a mis padres, a mi hermanos… a el amor de mi vida, el amor de mi existencia. La amaba ¡Oh Dios cuanto la amaba! Ya no tenia motivos para seguir, antes por lo menos tenia la esperanza de que ella fuera feliz, cosa que no paso, y ahora me encontraba aferrado a su cuerpo negándome a aceptar la verdad, porque sabia que ella estaba muerta, pero no me hacia la idea, ella era, es y será siempre el amor de mi vida, siempre la amare.

_Te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas_ no podía quitarme de la cabeza esa frase, en verdad me amaba y yo la deje ir, ¿Cómo en unas cuantas horas pudo haber cambiado tanto mi vida?

A lo lejos pude escuchar como me llamaban, diciéndome que la soltara. También escuche a Carlise, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, diciéndome que la dejara ir, que todo estaría bien, pero sus pensamientos decían lo contrario, estaban triste y le dolia haber perdido a Bella, incluso Rosalie lo sentía. Pero no hice caso, me quede ahí, aferrado como un loco a su cuerpo inerte, negándome a entrar en razón. No te iras de mi lado

No te dejare ir Bella, tu te quedas conmigo, y si no puedes venir, ire yo por ti. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir…

.::::.

Dos chicas paseaban por el cementerio, una de pelo chocolate y ojos marrones, y la otra de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, ambas amigas hablaban de lo horrible que era el colegio, y lo lindo que eran los chicos, cuando vieron dos lapidas.

**Isabella Marie Swan, una excelente hija, novia, hermana, alumna. Una chica ejemplar, de buen corazón y bondadosa**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, un esplendido hijo, novio, hermano, amigo. Un chico de alma piadosa, y un gran corazón, amó con pasión verdadera. **

Ambas chicas pararon en seco en cuanto lo vieron, las dos lapidas estaban unidas, una al lado de la otra, y tenia sus fotos, la chica era hermosa, y el chico también, ambos tenían la misma foto en donde estaban abrazados y felices, se veía el amor incluso desde la foto.

—¿Crees que sea verdad la historia?—pregunto la morena mirando a su amiga, ambas tenían el semblante triste, y sentían pena por los jóvenes que ahí descansaban.

De pronto un ruido las asusto, entre las lapidas de atrás apareció un joven moreno, en pantalones, al parecer un nativo.

—Depende que historia dicen—dijo mirando a ambas con curiosidad, aunque se quedo embobado con la de pelo cobrizo, unos minutos se observaron, y Jacob supo que se había imprimado de esa preciosa chica.

—¿Tu la sabes?—pregunto la morena con curiosidad

—Bella era mi amiga, y Edward y yo nos odiábamos—dijo el nativo algo avergonzado por su comentario tan sincero

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto la cobriza realmente interesada, aunque mas por el Dios que estaba ante sus ojos

—Isabella era una chica timida, y buena, y murió por enamorarse de alguien peligroso—comenzo a narrar el nativo—Edward era un monstruo bebedor de sangre, quien se enamoro de la chica, la cual le correspondía, ambos irradiaban amor cuando estaban juntos, y cuando se separaban ambos sufrían.

Su relación iba en contra de la naturaleza, pero a ellos no le importaba nada ni nadie… hasta que un dia hubo un accidente, del cual Bella casi muere, él, haciéndose el bondadoso y porque amaba a Bella la dejo haciéndola pensar que no la quería, cuando en verdad el siempre lo hizo porque no quería que ella sufriera al ser convertida en uno de los suyos

Bella no aguanto su partida, por lo que cayo en un estado de depresión y tuvieron que llevarla a un hospital psiquiátrico. Él después de dos años en completa agonia regresó y para quedarse, ya no aguantaba un minuto mas sin ella, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Él la vio, si, y quizo darle una sorpresa, por lo que se fue y a las horas volvió. Ella estaba muerta debido a una sobre dosis de un calmante, se puso histérica llamando a su amor como siempre, pero los doctores se pasaron de la dosis adecuada, matándola.

Edward al verla muerta, sintió un vacio, mas no ira ni deseos de venganza, ya no podía sentir, solo dolor. Se negaba a perder a su amor, por lo que la siguió un dia después, fue a visitar a su enemigo de naturaleza, y le rogo que lo matase, el chico al verlo tan deprimido sintió pena, pero no quería matarlo, aunque ese era su trabajo no podía matar a alguien que lo dio todo por amor… Entonces el bebedor de sangre lo provoco, hasta que el chico por accidente termino con su vida

El nativo miro a las chicas, la cobriza lloraba silenciosamente y en sus ojos se veía dolor, él quiso consolarla, mas no se atrevió. La otra sin embargo, sollozaba y maldecía a todo el mundo, mientras decía que la vida era injusta.

—¿Enserio eras su amigo?—pregunto la de pelos cobrizos, acercándose a él, mientras las lagrimas aun corrian por sus mejillas

—Si—respondio solamente el chico, maravillado por su belleza

—¿Tu mataste a Edward?—le pregunto

El chico bajo su mirada avergonzado, no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, y no podía mentirle a su imprimación—Si

—¿Asi que la historia es real?—pregunto con indecisión

—Si—respondió una vez mas, se sentía estúpido por responder en monosílabos

—¿Los Vampiros existen?—le pregunto la chica

—Si, existen

—¿Tu eres uno de ellos?—pregunto, y en su voz no había rastro de miedo, solo curiosidad

—¡No! No me gustan ellos—respondió el nativo arrugando su nariz—soy un licántropo—se limito a decir

—Oh

—¿Tienes miedo?—pregunto el nativo alargando su mano inconscientemente para acariciar la mejilla de la joven

—No te tengo miedo—le respondió la chica con falsa petulancia, el chico solo rio

—¿A no? ¿quieres que me convierta y me dices?—le pregunto el chico con burla

—No—respondió la chica, y el nativo se entristeció—en estos momentos quiero que me beses—le dijo antes de besarlo con pasión, el chico se sorprendió, pero no dudo en aceptar su beso con entusiasmo

Asi ambos comenzaron una relación, y cada vez que uno quería algo, u opinaba que era incorrecta alguna actitud del otro, se lo decían, nunca tomaron decisión por ambos, siempre tuvieron en cuenta la opinión del otro, para asi no se vuelva a repetir la historia.

Comenzaron una tradición en honor a Isabella contándoles su historia de amor a todos sus descendientes, asi todos se acordaban de que siempre el amor esta primero, no importa el precio que haya que pagar, siempre hay que pensar en el otro antes de tomar una decisión que podría afectar a esa persona importante, nunca hay que hacer algo solo por pensar que seria lo mejor para su amor, porque lo mejor podría ser fatal para nuestra pareja…

Hola, soy nueva en , y esta es una de mis "obras", no se escribir muy bien, pero poco a poco ire mejorando en las otras publicaciones que hare. Sin mas me despido. Adiós

Kamy


End file.
